


surprise

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean Friendship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, New Years, Surprises, i mean theyre all friends but theyre besties wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: “open your eyes.”annabeth froze. that wasn’t piper’s voice.- or the one in which percy surprises annabeth
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	surprise

maybe it was stupid for her to be upset, but annabeth was upset. they were thirty minutes away from midnight, the start of the new year, and she hadn’t heard from percy in over an hour. it was bad enough not being able to spend moments like this with her long-distance boyfriend, but they could at least video chat or something. but he was nowhere to be found and annabeth was upset. piper noticed how quiet she was and stayed with her most of the night, trying to cheer her up. currently, they were watching hazel beat leo in an arm-wrestling contest. the sight did make annabeth smile.

“leo, really?” piper exclaimed, making everyone except leo laugh. he shoved hazel lightly, pouting.

“she’s freakishly strong for someone who’s 5’2!” he protested, trying to defend himself weakly. frank wrapped his arms around hazel’s shoulders from behind, her back pressed against his chest. their fifteen inch height difference was always a little shocking when they stood next to each other like that.

“he’s right,” frank agreed. “she’s crazy strong.” leo threw his arms out, as if to say ‘see! i’m right!’ but frank just shook his head. “you’re still weak though. any of us could’ve beat you.”

leo’s arms dropped in defeat. “you guys suck,” he said, making the group laugh. jason handed him another beer and that seemed to raise his spirits. annabeth sighed and checked her phone again. still nothing. piper bumped her shoulder with annabeth’s.

“still haven’t heard from him?” she asked. annabeth shook her head. piper sighed and took annabeth’s hand. “maybe he fell asleep or something? i’m sure he’ll text you soon.”

“yeah,” annabeth muttered. she checked the clock. 11:39. they had twenty minutes until the new year. 

“we should play a game,” leo called out. “i’m bored. you guys are boring.”

they agreed on playing uno, and leo somehow found a way to turn it into a drinking game. which did make it more fun. annabeth still felt a twinge of despair burning in the back of her mind, but she did her best to push it down and have fun with her best friends. before she knew it, they only had seven minutes until midnight. 

annabeth tapped out of the game, sitting on the couch. her legs were behind piper’s back so her friend didn’t hesitate to lean back against her. absentmindedly, annabeth began to braid piper’s dark hair. anything to keep her hands off her phone and her mind off percy. she at least hoped he was safe. she would’ve much rather him be asleep instead of super drunk or something. just as annabeth tied off the braid, there was a knock on the door.

piper stood up. “i got it,” she told everyone. annabeth was confused. they weren’t expecting anyone else.

“it’s my apartment, pipes,” annabeth said. “i can get it.”

piper turned from the doorway that connected the living room to the hallway where the front door was. “i was gonna get up to get a drink anyways, it’s fine,” she protested. before annabeth could retaliate, piper turned and walked out of sight, down the hall. 

“annabeth,” leo said, grabbing her attention. “do you think i could beat you or piper in an arm wrestle?”

“you’re still on this?” annabeth laughed. “but no, absolutely not. either of us could kick your ass. easily.”

around the room, jason, hazel, and frank agreed. leo scoffed. “are you serious? i’m the weakest here?”

“yes,” hazel said with no hesitancy. annabeth smiled as leo bickered back. they had three minutes until midnight. piper appeared in the doorway and cleared her throat, effectively shutting everyone up.

“first of all, annabeth is right. we could both beat leo in an arm wrestle,” she said and leo began to protest again but piper raised her hand to silence him. then she smiled at annabeth. “close your eyes.”

“excuse me?” annabeth asked, her eyebrows furrowing. the smile on piper’s face made her uneasy.

“annabeth, as your best friend, i need you to trust me with this. close your eyes. and don’t peak. please?” piper nearly pouted. annabeth hesitated, looking at her skeptically. then she noticed everyone else had small smiles on their faces. 

“you all stress me out.” annabeth closed her eyes tightly. anxiety built up in her stomach.

“keep them closed,” piper said. annabeth just hummed. she jumped a little as someone put their hand on her knee, but she kept them closed.

“jesus, piper,” she muttered.

“open your eyes.”

annabeth froze. that wasn’t piper’s voice. in an instant, tears began to form behind her eyes and her heart leaped out of her chest. she opened her eyes to find the familiar green ones she had been missing all night.

“percy.” her voice cracked and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. he was kneeling in front of her and she nearly knocked him backward with the force of her hug. he fell back so he was sitting on the ground with annabeth in his lap, wrapped around him like a koala. 

“surprise,” he said quietly, his mouth right next to her ear. she choked out a small sob and pulled back to take his face in her hands. 

“how are you- what? i don’t- how-” she couldn’t put a sentence together and he chuckled. 

“i wanted to surprise you,” percy told her. “piper helped. it was her idea, actually.”

annabeth’s eyes drifted up to her best friend, who was standing against the doorframe, smiling at her. “you did this?” she asked in a small voice.

piper nodded. “i texted him two weeks ago and we planned it then.”

annabeth opened her mouth to reply but was rendered speechless. she looked from piper to the rest of her friends, who all had knowing smiles. “you all knew?” she asked and each of them nodded.

“surprise,” percy said again, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. annabeth sniffled and smiled.

she looked at all of her friends. “i love you all,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. then she looked at percy. “i love you.”

before percy could reply, leo spoke up. “sorry to ruin your moment, but we have 15 seconds!” he exclaimed, holding up his beer. piper sat on the couch next to jason and hazel wrapped her arms around frank’s torso. leo sighed. “we get it, we get it. you’re all in love, my girlfriend isn’t here, i’m all alone, blah blah.” 

annabeth chuckled and looked at the tv where the countdown was at 0:07. then she looked at percy, whose sparkling green eyes were already on her. she didn’t wait for midnight to lean forward and kiss him. he responded instantly, holding her tighter. seconds later, the rest of her friends cheered but she wasn’t paying attention to them. 

all annabeth could pay attention to was percy. she was still in his lap and her legs were wrapped around his torso. he was holding her tightly against his chest. in retrospect, maybe making out while surrounded by her friends wasn’t the best idea but in the moment, she couldn’t have cared less. when she needed to breathe again, she reluctantly pulled back and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

“happy new year,” she mumbled against his skin. “i’m really happy you’re here.”

percy kissed the side of her head. “happy new year. i love you so much, beth.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay real quick, in the beginning i mentioned hazel and frank having a 15 inch height difference and i want you all to know that is canon. they are canonically 15 inches apart........ wtf


End file.
